


Death Of A Heroine.

by MrsCrepsley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry, Gen, Sadistic Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCrepsley/pseuds/MrsCrepsley
Summary: Harriet Potter dies at the hands of the  Dursleys.





	Death Of A Heroine.

Death Of A Heroine  
“I’m going under and this time I fear there’s no one to save me!”  
“Shut the hell up!!”  
“This all or nothing got a way of driving me crazy!”  
“Shut your f*** trap!!!”  
“I need somebody to heal!”  
“Somebody to!-“  
An Irate, obese man with a bushy mustache came waddling down the stares and towards the garden at number four, Privet Drive. If Harriet Potter had any self-preservation, she would’ve ran for the hills. But this time was different. Nothing like surviving this summer, Ron and Hermione, Quidditch or anything of that mattered to her.  
After she had lost her sweet, caring Cedric in the final task of the triwizard tournament , nothing mattered for he was her other half and she couldn’t live without him. He was her life, her love, the center of her universe and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move on and leave him.  
Uncle Vernon advanced. Belt in hand. Sadistic grin and flushed red cheeks to complete the look.  
“I told you to shut up girl, didn’t I?” he bellowed throwing her to the grass.  
“Yes Uncle Vernon.” She said calmly looking up at him from where she lay by his feet. It seemed that Uncle Vernon was frustrated by the fact that she wasn’t screeming in fear. So he decided to make her scream louder than ever before. The noise of her pleading, pain filled screams always relaxed him after a bad day at work and he needed to relax right now! At first, the girl didn’t retaliate; she just stared at him calmly as if this was normal but as the beating wore on, she began to scream.  
Harriet screamed. This was past her limits. That was past what she could endure. A drunk Dudley heard her pain filed screams. He came over to “join the fun” as Uncle Vernon put it. Soon Uncle Vernon and Dudley were beating her mercilessly, sadistic grins stretching their lips. The pain went on for days? Months? Years? She didn’t know. All her mind could register was the fact that the pain had ended! Harriet somehow knew that this beating was different. She felt as if her body was failing, falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She tried to move but when she moved, a white hot bolt of soul searing pain shot threw her body. So she lay unmoving, wishing for the pain to end.  
…  
Albus Dumbledore shot out of bed with an urgency he never felt before. Harriet Potter was dying which wasn’t good at all. He floo called Poppy and apperated with her to number 4, privet drive, hoping that he could save the girl.  
…  
At number 4, privet drive, Harriet Potter’s body began to fail.  
“It will end soon darling.” Said a soft, soothing voice near her ear.  
She looked up into emerald eyes, so much like her own.  
“Mum!” she gasped, blood poring out her mouth.  
“Yes it’s me Darling.” Lily said softly.  
“How did y-” she asked but a strong coughing fit that made her feel as if she was coughing out her insides interrupted her speech.  
“Calm down love.” Soothed Lily, placing a none corporeal hand on her daughter’s heaving chest. “The question is why darling.”  
“wh-“  
“Hush Love.” Said Lily gently.  
“I came here to take you to the afterlife.” Explained Lily  
“Afterlife!” thought Harriet “surely Uncle Vernon wouldn’t take it that far,” “But she wouldn’t put it past him” The answer was as clear as day; he had beaten her to death!”  
As her body began to fail, she thought about Ron and Hermione and how she would miss them. She clung desperately to life and hoped that her body would start to heal but somehow, Harriet knew that this is her end (dying at the hands of some stupid, sadistic, ugly monsters.)  
Albus and Poppy had tried desperately to heel young Harri but it was no use, Harriert Potter was breathing her last but there was nothing they could doo. He new that Petunia and her husband were unwelcoming but he never new it was that bad, the dear girl never said anything about her relatives mistreating her, or was there anything he missed?  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
